First Laws
by Suk-fong
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction
1. i

1. Couples are not changing from my opinions. So, deal or go away. Flame me, and I'll laugh it off. I have just enough confidence in what I'm writing to not be discouraged by a flame or two. (If there are more flames than reviews, I'm either not doing well or attracting the wrong readers.)

2.** This story is rated T.** So, this is your warning. This is rated Teen- there may be physical relationships, cursing, violence and adult themes. Violence is a part of life for heroes, and some teenagers. If you still want to read the story, there will be warnings on chapters with any graphic violence, and swearing is at a minimum. Physical relationships will not progress to the stage that it will make people too uncomfortable to read, even if insinuations are made.

3. I don't own _Bleach_. This disclaimer applies to the entire story. If there is a change in this status, I'll be sure to let you know. Got it? Good. I'll say this once more, for the last time this story: **Bleach is not** **mine**. Thank you and good day (or night, or whatever it is where you are), keep being a great audience.

4. Constructive criticism accepted, appreciated, and noted. If a mistake somehow confuses the story, feel free to ask questions. If you ask a question in a review that merits an answer (no, plot points will not be disclosed), I'll post the response on the next chapter. Reviews help me know which parts of this story are good/could be better/are something to read while slitting wrists (well, I hope not, but you never know).

* * *

He can see ghosts. He always has. They are the living memories that haunt his every step.

He ignores them at school, where he puts up airs of normality. Genius child, almost too young for high school. But when he is alone, they plague him.

Hinamori is the only one he tells. She is his best friend, his foster sister, and currently trying to make him smile for a picture.

'C'mon Shiro-chan!'

'Don't call me Shiro-chan' he says automatically.

'Just smile please!' Her classmates Kira and Abarai are beside her, smirking as he tries to avoid the camera.

Kuchiki, Abarai's girlfriend-or rather who he wishes is, exits the school. She is a pit paler, but has more colour. A rather odd analogy and a contradiction at it. But he sticks to it. She looks healthier and happier after a car crashed into her house a few months ago. Which is good, Kuchiki and Hinamori are friends, and after Shiba died Kuchiki was a mess.

'What are you doing fool?' she asks, coming to lean against the tree. 'Can't you see Hitsugaya doesn't want his picture taken?'

'I want a picture of Shiro-chan.'

'Don't call me Shiro-chan.'

'So it can go in my scrapbook!'

'Scrapbook? For what?' Kira asks, peering curiously from his one eye.

'Mister Aizen's English class! It's to record our lives!'

'Use an old picture then.' He grumbles.

'I can't! It has to be current!'

He rolls his eyes, and ignores Hinamori and the rest. He notices a man with orange hair and in a black robe with white leaning against the wall.

He is dressed oddly, and people walk by him without noticing. A ghost.

He rolls his eyes again, knowing that the ghost has come for him, to get one last request and then move on.

The man noticed him staring, and gives him an odd scowl before looking at Kuchiki intently. Kuchiki doesn't heed any attention. The man gets off the wall and stomps up to Kuchiki, invisible.

'C'mon Midget. There's a hollow.' Kuchiki makes no movement to indicate she has beard. But she makes an excuse and leaves quickly, following the orange haired man.

'Are you okay Shiro-chan?' Hinamori asks. He doesn't answer, just stares opened mouth at Kuchiki and the orange haired man.

* * *

He finds the mystery of Kuchiki, and the orange haired man addicting. What doe she have to do with a ghost?

He tries and researches what is going on. All he gets are dead ends, but he knows that something is wrong. No ghosts have come, haunting his footsteps asking to pass on.

He has a vacation from his never wanted job. It's nice, but strangely restless.

He has taken to spying on Kuchiki to find out what's going on. A highly humiliating position to be in and one he has thankfully never been caught in.

He is walking home from a connivance store, when he sees the orange haired man who has been stalking Kuchiki for the better period of six months. He is standing explaining himself to a man with glasses dressed similarly to him. Only the man with glasses' white haori is different from the orange haired man.

'Kurosaki, where is the human?'

'I don't know what you're talking about Ishida.'

Through the months of spying on Kuchiki, he has learned the man with orange hair's given name. His family name is now known.

Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose. 'Don't be a dunce. Kurosaki, we know that the only thing stopping a Captain from coming back would be-'

'No human.' Kurosaki growls. The scowl ever present becomes deeper. 'There's no humans involved. I just happen to like this world.'

Ishida doesn't laugh. He gets the impression that Ishida is amused.

'This world? Kurosaki, I believe you and the Captains of the Third, the fifth and the Tenth never go to the human world if you can help it. Weren't you the complaining to the Soutaichio about why you had to go?'

'Shut up.' Kurosaki mutters. 'People change. Why are you here?'

'Not you.' Ishida says, 'Inoue-san was going to come. But the Captains of the Second and the Third vetoed that.'

'Inoue is needed in Seireitei.' Kurosaki mutters.

'So, Kurosaki, what begs to be asked, why is the Captain of the Sixth who hates the human world, still in the human world? The answer is, you can't open the gate, then what is stopping a Captain unable to open a gate? The answer-a human has stolen your powers. And how to remedy this situation, Kurosaki I believe your stint in the human world hasn't affected your limited brain cells? - so you know the answer.'

Kurosaki mutters something. He leans closer to hear the answer but still misses the answer.

'Exactly. Now the only question left to be answered is where the human is?'

He doesn't like the way this conversation is going. It seems to point to Kuchiki getting injured. And if Kuchiki is injured any hope for getting answers is lost.

He almost misses the blade flying, flashing white in the dark sky.

'Rukia,' Kurosaki says, 'Leave!'

'I don't like it, Ichigo, when a fool keeps things hidden.'

'And now the human appears. Brave.' Ishida voice trails off, as if he is searching for words. But he doubts that the bespectacled man is lost for words, 'Or foolish'

'Those who are wise dare not insult opponents that they have not crossed blades with.' Kuchiki quotes. He watches, still hidden.

'You consider yourself an opponent?' Ishida asks. 'Stolen powers, or not you are human. And all humans die.'

He watches Kuchiki take a battle stance. From where he stands, he knows this tassel will not end well. Because as polite as Ishida's tones are, his words are biting, and the man is slowly loosing patience.

Kuchiki falls, and blood spurts out of her. The man has moved to stand beside Kurosaki. He thinks several majour arteries have been cut.

'Rukia!' Kurosaki moves to touch the crumpled bleeding girl on the concrete.

'If you touch her corpse, you ill add years.'

Kurosaki doesn't stop, 'So be it.'

'I will not stop you. Say your goodbyes, and give her passage. Your crimes will not be held against her.'

Ishida turns his back, and the sky splits.

'Sorry Rukia. Sorry…' Kurosaki says to Kuchiki before standing up and following Ishida to the splitting sky.

'I should inform you Ichigo, that the Fifth is not amused.'

He does not see Kurosaki's face as they walk into the splitting sky that seals itself after them.

Someone sighs and he jumps. There is a man with black hair, and a scruffy face standing beside him.

'Jeez, time to play doctor kid.' The man grins at him and ruffles his hair. He doesn't have time to react as the man stands in front of Kuchiki's bleeding body. 'So, are ya gonna die?' He asks. 'Because the rate you're goin; you're gonna be dead in the next five minutes. I'll do it now, people sufferin' well it's against my creed as a doctor.' There's a pause where the man seems to be waiting for an answer.

'She can't speak. She's lost too much blood.' He says, forgetting himself and standing in the light. The man throws a glance over his shoulder.

'What a smart squirt. I don't care if she can't talk, if she can give me a look that says she wants to live…well she'll live.' The man looks at Kuchiki, and picks her up and slings her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'Wait-where are you going?'

'To the clinic Squirt.' The man says before disappearing.

* * *

His search for clinics takes him to one crazed doctor, who when he sees his white hair-due to an odd gene that along with making him able to see ghosts, also screws up his albinism- promptly gets his scalpels out and chases him for three blocks, wanting to operate on him.

He finally finds the clinic, which is an odd part of the town, away from the residents and hidden by foliage.

'Hey Squirt, took you long enough.' The man is wearing a lab coat over a Hawaiian shirt, and is leaning casually in a chair. 'Though, you're the first, I'm expecting…oh two more.'

'Where's Kuchiki?'

'Rukia? Oh she's out back. Shinji's having his fun.' He moves to get to the door, an umbrella stops him. 'Nu-uh-uh. We haven't been properly introduced Squirt. I am Isshin, owner and head Doctor of this humble clinic.'

'Hitsugaya Toushirou.' He says reluctantly.

'Right Squirt, going through that door, and seeing Rukia is not something you take lightly. You're gonna have your brains blown out. And then you have to decided. And if you decide wrong…well you're useless to me, and I'll get rid of you.'

He pauses and turns to Isshin. The man is staring at him coolly. Not for a second does he doubt the threat.

'Let me see the question then.' He says. Isshin smirks, and lets him pass through the door.

He is behind the clinic, however the backdrop doesn't math the previous background.

A blonde man with a Cheshire grin dodges the flashing blade of Kuchiki. Kuchiki is wearing the same black robes of Kurosaki, and Ishida, sans the white haori. He lets a low whistle out. Kuchiki at school is a quiet girl who has a known love for Chappy the rabbit, and a dream to be an artist. Kuchiki here has none of those pretenses. She is fighting, almost holding her own with the grinning man-

He stops that line of though, as he realizes that the man, Shinji-Isshin called him, is thousands of levels above Kuchiki. To the point where Kuchiki's potential has limited, before his has even been tapped.

The something flies past his head, and he turns and stares. A blonde girl with pigtails, stands beside him, brightly enough for him to see the stray tooth and light freckles sprinkled on her face. Then the grinning man is a pile of blood on the dessert terrain.

'Move it dickhead.' The girl scowls, 'If Kuchiki wants to get there, and you can't just play with her stupid.'

'Shut up Hiyori.' The man doubled her height stands up, holding his nose. 'I know that.' He tries not to stare at the frowning man, who is broadcasting his teeth. 'And you are?' He asks.

For the second time he introduces himself. Shinji smiles knowingly.

'Ya know we're gonna break ya down, and then make you up stronger.'

'Why would you break me?'

He grins, 'I think you will become very important.'

Before he has a chance to ask what Shinji means by that, Kuchiki stops.

'A hollow!' Kuchiki utters before disappearing.

'C'mon Squirt.' Isshin leads him Shinji, and Hiyori a distance away. 'It's time to decide.'

* * *

He sees a monster, with a hole in its chest, destroy a building.

'What is-' he says frantically, his voice is breaking.

'A hollow, a monster made of an evil soul. They wreck havoc. They are attracted to people with high spiritual power, like yourself. They will hunt you down, and kill you, and your family.' Isshin narrates easily.

'Ya can run but ya can't hide. Hollows are everywhere waitin' for ya.' Shinji tells him

He watches Kuchiki slash at the hollow.

'The thing is, what attracts hollows, is also very good. You can help fight and free Kurosaki Ichigo.' Isshin says 'Because if Rukia goes the way she is now, she will die. And as cold as you are Squirt, you won't let Rukia die will you?'

Kuchiki slashes down the hollow and sheathes her sword.

'So Midget,' Hiyori speaks for the first time. 'Ya in, or ya out?'

* * *

In the five days that have past, he can say proudly he has surpassed Kuchiki quickly.

Through some sort of training concocted by Isshin and Shinji, two men who are hiding their true strength, he has become able to harness his spiritual power to produce a thin ice blade.

He spars regularly with Isshin and Shinji, and after beating Hiyori promptly stopped sparring with her. Hiyori is extremely powerful and a sore loser. She takes her anger out on the lanky blonde.

On the sixth day, Abarai and Kira come. They are given the same speech to decide if they will continue, or become useless. They both decide they will continue. And they train to the point where Shinji and Hiyori are satisfied they won't get killed in five minutes.

'Rukia, Renji, Izuru, Squirt!' Get here!' Isshin calls them. The others move, but he stays at the place where he and Shinji were last sparring. 'Squirt come one!'

He glowers at the dark haired man.

'C'mon Midget-or are your legs too short for ya ta run?' Hiyori smirks.

He refuses to move until his actual name is called. He has gone through ten days of not answering to Isshin's "Squirt" or Hiyori's "Midget"

'Okay…today…in five minutes you're gonna go.' Isshin motions to a woman with green hair. 'Mashiro will lead you there. And then…well yeah have fun. Don't die.'

Mashiro has been bouncing on her feet, grinning.

'Kay Issheen let's go guys!' she strikes a pose, looking more like an over enthusiastic tourist, then a tour guide to the world of the dead. The sky splits behind them and Mashuri skips into the splitting sky. 'Ya gotta keep runnin'!' she tells them cheerfully. 'If ya don't keep runnin' you'll get yourself swallowed by the sweeper. And no one knows what happens to people swallowed by the sweeper.'

Kira runs faster, and almost overtakes Kuchiki. He is still at the front of the pack following the cheerfully grinning guide who seems almost delighted at the prospect of her followers getting swallowed.

He looses track of how long it takes to get to the end until Mashiro stops suddenly.

'I won't go anymore cause Kensei will find me! Have fun Squirt!' She stops and pushes them.

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. This is the child of a week of not paying attention in my anthropology class; I'm hoping it meets your approval. I'm trying to keep characters canon, however this is a rather different type of AU, and I'm still trying to keep everything in order. Any and every mistake is my own. Please look for chapter ii coming soon, where some Captains may be seen.

Suki


	2. ii

They tumble and fall in a heap of limbs. He focuses on untangling himself from Abarai, Kuchiki, and Kira, before righting himself, and seeing his surrounding.

In front of them stands a vast white wall, expanding as far as he can see. Behind him sits a long row of houses, in what he would describe as upper middle class houses from the eighteenth century.

'We need to get past the gate.' Kuchiki looks at the gate as if it is a pesky fly. 'Ichigo's being held inside there.'

'Then how?' Kira asks.

It's an obvious question that begs an answer. He lets Abarai, Kira and Kuchiki tire themselves with trying to open the gate.

After a particularly loud slice which brings a very large gateman, whom a combination of the efforts of the three brings him to his knees. He is rather unimpressed with the whole ordeal…and he has been wondering why exactly he must come.

'No Mister Gateman,' a sweet voice comes trickling out from behind him. 'We can't let the Ryoka pass. It's against orders.'

The facial expression on the gateman changes drastically. What was an almost comradely expression becomes one of horror.

'Forgive me Captain Kurosaki.'

'I want to Mister Gateman, however that is against orders.' The woman, or rather a girl his own age, with light hair and dark eyes dressed in black with a white robe over top appears. She has sheathed a blade. 'Because you were going to let them through weren't you?' There is no question in her sugar voice.

'I-well…they couldn't pass…unless…they beat…' The gateman gives the air of a child being scaled by his mother.

'And because of that, you thought the Ryoka could pass?' There is a silence. He watches the girl-a captain, one of thirteen from what Isshin says, interestedly He knows that she must be centuries older, but she looks his age. She is, though shorter than him. 'I'm sorry Mister Gateman, but those who disobey, must be punished.' A thin line of blood cross the gateman's arm. Everyone stares transfixed. A sad and worried smile is on her face. 'I would keep that Mister Gateman, that you should be glad it is me. Not any of the other Captains, who found this. I gave you a light punishment. If it were any other Captain, they wouldn't hesitate to eliminate for treason.' With a worried smile, she turns away, and the gateman's arm fall.

His mouth is slightly a jar. Kira falls to his knees, and Kuchiki stands still, Abarai races forward.

'What the hell?' He thunders. He towers over the slight captain. 'Why the hell-'

'I assume you are the Ryoka,' she says, not intimidated at the least. 'And that you want to find Ichigo.' A small gasp comes from Kuchiki. 'I do not want to hurt you, however if you interfere with our business I will eliminate you. I would hate to do that now. That would make a big mess.' She smiles sweetly, and Abarai goes flying back.

The large gate closes in their face. A pint of blood from the gatekeeper is cleaned up, invisibly.

'Her name is Kurosaki…'Kuchiki moans. 'Ichigo…is that…' He realizes that the girl is Kurosaki's wife.

'If he's got a wife, and a family and all of that…do you really want to take him back from that?' Kira asks.

'They're gonna kill him!' Abarai burst. 'That insane chick just sliced off the guy's arm! Whadaya think they're gonna do to Ichigo?'

Kuchiki becomes paler. 'But his…his wife…she'd stop it.'

'She cut off the gateman's arm.' Abarai argues. 'She'd be the first one to give the killing blow.'

Kuchiki swallows. He won't interfere in the decision, partly because he agrees with Kurosaki's wife, and the Society. And partly because this is Kuchiki's mission.

'Let's get him.' Kuchiki decides, and the three of them look at him. He nods, and that seems to finalize the plan.

Isshin told him there is a week until they can leave. They might as well rescue Kurosaki in that time stuck there.

* * *

Its three hours later, and he has watched four failed plans, and vetoed the idea of finding a very large tree and climb it to get over the wall.

'Are you having trouble my babies?' A man's voice comes from behind them. The four of them turn. And he wishes he didn't. A slender man with dark hair and coke glasses covers his eyes. He is dressed quirkily, and flamboyantly. 'Ya want over the wall?' Kuchiki nods 'Boohaha!' The man laughs, and he wants to run away. 'Well babies, it good that you met Don Kanonji.'

He really disagrees. Don Kanonji laughs again. Kira and Kuchiki joins in. Abarai seems to be as surprised as him about the man with a can and a weird hat.

* * *

The idea of Kanonji is one he wishes he disapproved of. In fact, he has thrown in his veto, and it was completely ignored. Abarai has protested, but it was ignored as well. They are all dressed in robes of colour that give them rank. His colour is red. He is highly unamused at the idea that they are his followers.

'Don't worry babies. Off we go!' And with a flick of Kanjou's cane, the catapult sends the four flying over the wall.

He lands on the stone ground alone. He doesn't know where he is. But the table set up in the center of the aisle is broken.

'My tea!' A woman says. She stands up quickly, letting her sheet orange hair fly and helps him up. 'Are you okay? I'm so sorry!'

'Don't be Orihime.' The other woman with shirt dark hair says, still sitting drinking tea. 'Ryoka falling from the sky, and breaking your tea set, is his own fault. Although setting up tea in Ishida's Division is your fault.'

He is surprised at no hostility coming from the redheaded woman, Orihime. The other one seems more irritated than angry.

Orihime helps him right himself.

'I am Inoue Orihime, Captain of the Fourth Division Ryoka-san. And this is Arisawa Tatsuki, Captain of the Second Division.' He pushes the clothe she has away.

'And what's your name?'

'Hitsugaya Toushirou' He tells them. He sees no ill intent in the two of them.

'Hitsugaya-san would you like some tea?' Inoue asks.

'Is it poisoned?' He asks.

Arisawa laughs. 'That would be premature. Once we've all drink some tea, then we will deal with you Hitsugaya-san.'

'Tatsuki must we hurt him?'

'Kurosaki-san will have our heads if we don't do our jobs.'

'Yes but we can't be rude to our guests! Oh…I know we're in Ishida-kun's Division, we can let him deal with Hitsugaya-san!' Inoue tells Arisawa as he is handed a porcelain cup.

'But Ishida is dealing with Kurosaki…'

'Oh…must we deal with Hitsugaya-san? I'd rather not hurt him.'

He is rather insulted. 'I am not to be taken lightly Captains Inoue and Arisawa.'

'I have beaten any and every challengers, but one.' Arisawa says. 'It is you who shouldn't take me…us lightly.'

'Still Tatsuki…'

'I suppose if we just drink our tea, with our backs turned, it can't be our responsibility.'

The two women exchange glances, and then turn their backs to him, with their tea, discussing life.

He looks at them for a few more seconds before turning and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

He doesn't head any attention to the corridors he runs through. He also doesn't give more than a passing thought to Kuchiki, Abarai or Kira. All of them learnt of the risks, and agreed to go. They can take care of themselves.

His mind, in fact travels from the realm of the dead to the world of the living more particularly, the girl who is his almost sister. He gave Hinamori a rather holey explanation about a last minute trip to Kyoto with Abarai and Kira. He cannot get the sad eyes of hers when learning he was leaving with out her from his mind.

When something hits the wall beside his head he stops short.

'Damn my aim's going.' A silvery voice comes from above.

He looks and sees a girl clothed in black. Her hair is black and choppy, and her blue eyes full of mirth.

He responds before he can stop himself.

'Is it common for one to try to decapitate people passing through?'

The girl sits on the roof, dangling her feet. 'Eh…maybe in the Eleventh. But it's not everyday I see a sun burnt ice cube.' He blanches then realizes he is still wearing his ridiculous red robe.

'Now unless Ishida-kun finally got Ol' Yama to change the Ninth's uniforms to be colour coded, you're one of those intruders.'

'And if I am?' He asks.

'Well…every seated officer knows about the intruders. Actually even unseated solders know. In the thousands of year the Soul Society has existed, we've never been invaded. It's given all the Captains something to talk about.' The girl gives no threatening aura, but does. She gives him an opening to talk and he doesn't. She frowns. 'Not talkative are you? Where ya going ice cube?'

'To where the prisoners are kept.' He tells her, feeling like her eyes are piercing him.

She looks amused. 'If you keep running, you'll get decapitated. Sado-kun doesn't take well to intruders. You're in the Tenth.'

He blinks and tries to process the information.

'I should go...'

'Towards the First, the way you came. I don't know why you would want to do a jailbreak. Tatsuki-chan has no interesting prisoners.'

He wonders briefly, if the girl his age knows about Kurosaki, and then decides of course she would. This girl seems to hold every answer.

'Who are y-' He is interrupted as a group of boys clothed in black race across the roof tops.

'CAPTAIN!' One boy comes screeching to the girl 'Captain Arisawa sent word that a Ryoka boy dressed in red with white hair is in our division and-'

'I know.' The girl-the captain says. 'I just wanted to ask the ice cube why they were doing a jailbreak, and how they goy here- But you interrupted me!'

'My apologies Captain.' The boy mutters.

'No worries. Another one will come. It seems all Ryoka have bad senses of directions.'

The girl stands and he sees the white captain haori, and the sword strapped across her chest. 'Sorry ice cube, we coulda had some interesting conversations.' She smiles regretfully and jumps from the roof.

Her sword in unsheathed, and he feels the cold steel of the blade dance across his cheek. She doesn't pull her blade, but brings attack, after attack.

She changes halfway with her blade, adding attacking limbs. He moves to avoid them, and also adds an attack here and there.

He brings his own ice blade from the corner of his mind, and doing so manages to graze her.

They have entered a standoff. He can feel heat in his stomach. Her blue eyes sparkle, and he feels the muscles in his legs coil. The wind throws his hair back, and throws her hair in front of her face.

'What's your name?' She asks, eyes never leaving his face.

'Hitsugaya Toushirou.' He tells her. 'And yours?'

'Kurosaki Karin.' She tells him, 'And this is Senjouraion.' She motions to his blade.

'I have no name for the sword.' He tells her.

'It's a pity.' She says 'When you learn of your blade, you'll be much stronger.'

He nods.

He attacks first. He is faster, stronger than before the sword appears, and a renewable energy. He slices and attacks, sending her backwards. He finds no strategy in his attacks, or hers. An odd dance forms. He swings, and she parlays. He opens and she comes closer. She steps back, and he follows her. He advances forward. The feeling of her being his pray exhilarates him and makes him interested, more than the curiosity burning in him, when he was trying to find Kuchiki and the clinic.

They end up in the shadows, and her back is pressed against the wall. His blade dancers across her skin, and imbeds itself in the wall.

'Congratulations Toushirou.' She breathes, she is inhaling deeply. 'You're one of the only people who get me on my back.'

'It's a pleasure.' He answers, and he notices that her blue eyes have trouble in them.

He lets go of his blade and diverts her hands. Her hands and tied, and her lopsided grin gets wider. She takes advantage of this and brings her legs up and kicks him in the stomach.

'Maybe when you're dead you'll get me on my back more often.' She tells him, 'I'll bring you there myself. Shake Senjouraion.' Her blade becomes smaller and a sickle. 'Zanpakutos have different forms. One can only release Shikai after years of vigorous training.' She tells him, and then moves towards him, swinging the sickle over her head. 'Never let go of your sword Toushirou. That will kill you.'

The mood of the air has changed. There are pints of regret and he sees her come towards him. 'Anything you want to say?' she asks.

'Kurosaki Ichigo.' He says. He wonders why he is wasting his last words on a stranger. 'Where is he? He is not dead yet, is he?'

She stops advancing. 'Dead? Why would Ich-nii be dead?'

'He gave his power to Kuchiki. The penalty is death?' He tells her.

She scowls. 'Who did you hear this from? Wait-is that why the Ryoka is attacking? Because they thinking we're killing Ich-nii?'

He nods. She laughs like silver bells.

* * *

He is slightly confused, but masks it in as a scowl, as the dark haired girl takes him to a different division. He watches her throw open the door, and enter the room. He follows her, and eyes widen as he sees floor to ceiling stacks of paper. The girl kicks over some stacks of paper.

'Karin-san, must you create chaos?' a bored voice that he knows comes muffled from the stacks of paper.

'Well there's so much damn paperwork, I can't see anything!' She answers.

'GAH! Karin!' He follows her, weaving her way through the paper stacks. He sees the man who brought Kurosaki back, sitting on a couch, drinking tea beside him is a lot of paper. There is a man dressed in black and with a white haori he has come to recognize as the symbol for a captain. The new man is dark, and has a tattoo on his arm.

'Hey Ishida-kun, Sado-kun. What are the Captains of the Ninth and Eleventh doing around here?' She greats the two men cheerfully. Sado nods in acknowledgment. 'Where's Ich-nii?'

'Drowning in paperwork.' Another voice comes from what appears to be a desk. 'Damn old man. All the friggin' paperwork for all the damn divisions.'

'You got off lightly.' Ishida tells the unseen man. 'Yuzu-san and the Fifth came up with this.'

'Yuzu-' the man groans.

'Karin-san,' Sado speaks for the first time. His voice a deep bass makes him jump slightly. 'Will you introduce your guest?'

She smiles and pushes him in front of her. 'Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Ich-nii meet Hitsugaya Toushirou, invading Ryoka!'

There is no change in either man's position. He feels like every occupant in the room has already known that he is human, and that they are giving him a chance to introduce himself.

'Was he too much for you Karin? So you came to your Ich-nii for some help?' The voice becomes mocking. She kicks a pile of paperwork on the desk. The papers thump, and the sound of a bottle of ink splashes. There is a loud curse.

'No dumbshit.' Karin grimaces. 'Did anyone ask why the Ryoka were attacking?'

'The question did come up at the meeting of the Captains that you missed Karin-san.' Ishida says calmly. 'The answer however could not be answered easily. Asano was convinced the Ryoka girls had seen him, and wanted to date him.'

'Asano-kun isn't over Tatsuki-chan dumping him is he?' She comments. He wonders how easily sidetracked all the captains can get. He is the enemy, and yet with the exception of the first captain he has met. None show signs of attacking at first glance. It's almost as if none of them consider them a threat.

'To the point, only Soutaichio, Yuzu-san, the Fifth, and Kunieda-san found this a serious matter, and deal with it as such. The Fifth even went so far to say that the Ryoka could be a scouting party sent by those isolated in the real world.'

'Actually since I've happened to capture a Ryoka, and have interrogated him fully. They're here because Ishida-kun gave them the impression that you were gonna be killed.' Three of them break into laughter.

'Uryu, this means it's all your fault!' Kurosaki finally emerges from the piles of paper. 'Who's here?'

She turns to him.

'Kuchiki, Abarai and Kira.'

Kurosaki's face is blank. 'Who are the other two?'

'Kuchiki's your girl from the Real World right?' She seems unaffected that her brother is cheating on his wife. 'Who are the others?'

Kurosaki draws a blank face. 'No clue.' All four of them look at him.

'What?'

'Who are they?'

He tries to picture them in his head. 'Abarai has red hair…Kira has one eye…'

The girl looks at her brother, Ishida, and Sado. 'So…what are we gonna do? Look for Ich-nii girl from the Real World, a red head, and a guy with one eye.'

'That seems unprofitable…and pointless.' Ishida says. 'Regardless of how many there is, what I want to know is how the Ryoka got here.' Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose.

He looks at the four of them; Kurosaki and Sado both look at him interested. Ishida's face is one of those who knows the answers. She looks at him with her blue eyes, and he looks away quickly.

'Isshin.' He tells them.

And everything changes in an instant.

Ishida stands, and recites something quickly, before his voice echoes.

'Soutaichio, Captains, and Vice-Captains. All Shinigami who can hear my voice please listen.'

He has no time to hear the res of the conversation. Sado, Kurosaki and her all stand, and there is an attack coming from Sado.

He goes flying out of the door.

'This is Captain of the Ninth Ishida Uryu. This is not a lie, not is it a drill. The attacking Ryoka have been sent by Isshin. This is now considered an S-level threat. Proceed as we are now in war time measures.'

He tries to scramble away, Kurosaki's blade stabs him. The sword is taken out of his side. He watches crimson water splat on the ground. He is frozen and unable to draw the frozen sword. Sado sends him flying again. Sado has a thunderous look. Kurosaki is there, and he narrowly avoids the blow. His shoulder falls victim to Ishida's blade. He turns his head, and sees Ishida holding a bow, aiming at him. He is hit at the back, and falls.

'I'm sorry Toushirou we could have been friends.' She says, and raises her blade.

* * *

A/N: Here we go. The second chapter, this took me so long to type up. I kept getting distracted. I should note that the summary is Newton's Third Law, not the First. Don't worry though; physics isn't going to be a giant part of this story. Thank you for all your kind words. **Shira** the perspective is Hitsugaya's, even though its third person I'm trying to write this from his perspective. Now, next week I'm hoping to update, however from today on until Sunday I will be very busy, with Anime North and such. I hope you enjoyed chapter II, it's by far the longest chapter in this story.


	3. iii

Her eyes burn into the archives of his memories. And he is sure when he is eighty-nine, and on his death bed we will still be able to recall them perfectly.

All he hears is Hinamori signing an odd nursery rhyme as her blade comes to meet his flesh.

He screams, and his blood runs cold. Ice crystals form and cover the open wounds, freezing and numbing them.

She doesn't hold back on her attacks, and neither does her brother, Sado, or Ishida.

The Ice forms a shield around his body and he runs. The ice appears impenetrable, but he has no desire to prove that claim. He is not pursued by any of them, and he finds he can breathe easier. He decides to try and rind the robes of a Shinigami. He has a better chance to fit in if he does.

* * *

He slips out of the room he had been changing in discreetly. He is clothed in black with the odd sandals on his feet. A bandana over his head hides his abnormal hair.

'A smart strategy.' A woman says. He turns his ice sword already out. She is sitting on a bench, her brown hair, and light honey. She brings to the mind the Captain of the Third Division, but her eyes are that of Karin. 'Changing clothe to blend in, it would have worked miraculously, had there been no Captains or Vice- Captains.' He doesn't answer yet. 'You see, Ryoka, humans,' she looks pointedly at him, 'give off a different wave then Shinigami, or the dead. Humans have a crest wave, at least most do. Humans with heightened senses, you, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and Kira Izuru for example give off waves like a super crest. The dead give off waves in a troph form, while Shinigami give off waves as a super troph form.' He stands still, waiting for the attack. 'There are no geniuses in the Academy or in action who are unseated. In fact, aside from the Captains and Vice-Captains who can see these waves, you'd be able to run around scot-free Hitsugaya.'

'How do you know my name?' He asks. She laughs like silver bells and he hears Karin's laugh in hers.

'A mother knows everything her children do. Yuzu met you at the West Gate, Karin fought you to the point she revealed her Zanpakto's name, and Ichigo's Zangestsu has been picking away at you. You must be careful with Yuzu; hers' is the nastiest of my children's Zanpakutos.' The woman says almost conversationally.

'What's you name?'

She stands, and he sees where Karin gets her height from. The woman is only an inch or two shorter than him. 'Kurosaki Masaki, Captain of the Fifth Division. Now Hitsugaya Toushirou, tell me why Isshin wants to attack Soul Society?'

'He didn't tell us anything.'

'Oh really?' The Fifth steps forward.

'Yes. We were only told that we would have one week to save Kurosaki Ichigo.'

He watches her flex her hand, and finds himself tied to the ground. His limbs pushed together by thin blue lights in a rope form identical to her eyes.

'I believe you Hitsugaya. Isshin isn't the type to show his hand.' She tells him earnestly. 'However, your affiliation with Soul Society's biggest threat is not one that can be ignored. We must take you to Soutaichio.'

She turns and walks, and he notices that the blue rope lights binding him are being held by her hands.

He is dragged on the floor behind her.

* * *

They have reached the First Division, and he sees a balding man with a white beard, and unopened eyes framed by white eyebrows.

This man has a white Haori, and he understands that this is the most powerful man in all of the Soul Society.

'Masaki' His voice rumbles like thunder. 'Why do you bring the Ryoka here?'

'Ceremonious reasons.' She answers. 'But more importantly, the Ryoka tells me that Isshin would be back in one Real World week.'

The Soutaichio nods, and then speaks. 'All Captains with Captured Ryoka report to the First Division.'

In a matter of seconds, twelve Captains a few of which he can name appear in front of them.

Abarai has a butterfly knife to his neck and his ponytail being pulled by Arisawa. Kuchiki has her arms pulled behind her head in a painfully hold by a woman with long straight black hair, and an unamused expression. Beside the woman is another woman with glasses looking Kuchiki up and down with a wolfish smile. Kira is on his stomach. A small man with dark hair is standing on his back, keeping him constrained despite his small mass.

The girl who took the gatekeeper's arm stands beside Arisawa. He presumes that she is Kurosaki Yuzu. Besides her stands Inoue. He is on the ground bound by the Fifth Captain, and beside the Fifth is Kurosaki. The small man standing on Kira's back is beside Kurosaki. Across from them is a man who a stupid grin on his face. Beside him Ishida. In between Ishida and Sado is Karin. Her blue eyes don't look at him at all. The two women are next to Sado, the one with the prisoner beside him.

'Captain Arisawa, what Ryoka do you have?'

'Abarai Renji'

'Any abnormalities Arisawa?'

"In the heat of battle, his tattoos move from his skin, and he can use that ink as weapons.' Arisawa reports.

'Noted. Captain Kurosaki, what Ryoka do you have?'

'Hitsugaya Toushirou. His abilities seem to be an above average intellect, and the ability to manifest ice into whatever he needs it to be.'

The old man, the Soutaichio looks at him. 'Hitsugaya Toushirou.' He says. 'Captain Kojima explain.'

'Kira Izuru.' The small man looks at Kira. 'his ability is to see with one eye.'

'Understood. Is he considered a threat?'

'He started shaking before I drew Omaritsuizen' Kojima says.

'Captain Kunieda, the Ryoka in your possession?'

'Kuchiki Rukia.' She pushed Kuchiki forward. 'The one who took a portion of Captain Kurosaki of the Sixth's power. Despite Captain Kurosaki's absence Ryoka Kuchiki has maintained Shinigami power.'

'Explain Ryoka Kuchiki how this happened?'

Kuchiki looks to Kurosaki. He doesn't look at her.

'I was trained by Isshin.' Kuchiki says.

'Were all Ryoka trained by Isshin?' The Soutaichio asks.

A muffled reply comes from Kira. Kojima gets off Kira's back, and grabs the back of Kira's head.

'Speak'

'Y-yes S-sir.' Kira says, 'I-Isshin trained us.'

'Soutaichio you said Isshin would arrive in a week?' Ishida says. The Soutaichio nods. 'Then he should be here in approximately five minutes.' He notices the Third Captain, Kurosaki, and her tense. 'I believe that the Ryoka have shown their abilities to the best of their abilities with the exception of Hitsugaya, I see no threat. We should focus on Isshin who has been exiled for over two hundred years and has in his current possession the Hogyoku.'

'Actually Uryu, it isn't in my possession.' Isshin appears beside the Fifth. His appearance brings every Captain to attention, and bear their swords.

'What are you doing here Isshin?' Soutaichio thunders. 'You are banished to the world of the Living, and stripped of you power indefinitely.'

'Well, yeah. But you never took away my title. I am still Kurosaki Isshin Captain of the Tenth Division.'

He stares at the man who has trained him. He has been suspecting that Isshin was involved with Soul Society, but his relation to Kurosaki, the Third and her is something he did not see. But that explains how she bears no resemblance to her brother or sister, she favours her father with onyx ink hair and pale skin.

'You are no longer a Captain.' The Fifth speaks. 'When you committed treason and stole the Hogyoku from the Royal family you lost that right.'

He watches Isshin's brown eyes identical to the Third and Kurosaki sparkle at her.

'Well Masaki, no one seemed to tell the Gatekeepers. They let me through to Seireitei fairly easily. I just had to do some kiddo on the Gatekeeper Yuzu did a number on'

The Captain of the Third, a slender girl fidgets but stands strong.

'And why did you return?' The Soutaichio asks. No captain attacks, until his command.

'To return the Hogyoku.' Isshin says, and strolls casually towards Kuchiki. 'I gave it back, but I figured only Uryu would find it. Or Ryo-chan.' He adds as the Captain holding Kuchiki captive glares. 'But, it's much easier to do this.' He sticks his hand into Kuchiki's stomach.

Kuchiki gasps. Kurosaki and Sado have their swords to Isshin. Kurosaki's large sword becomes small and black and is held to his throat, and Sado's thin red blade is straining against Isshin's hamstrings.

'Move away.' Kurosaki growls.

Isshin smiles. 'Chad, how nice to see you, and Ichigo if you threaten me Orihime-chan is right here and will fix me right up, won't you?'

'Yes Kurosaki-san.' Inoue says smiling, 'I mean no Kurosaki-san.'

He steps back and reveals a small blue cube that he holds in his hand.

Everyone is silent.

Isshin steps slowly towards the Soutaichio.

'Catch old man.' The Soutaichio catches the cube.

'Why are you returning this?'

'I don't need it. And I want my last name and family back.' Isshin says.

The Hogyoku disappears in a puff of smoke.

'Am I un-banished?' The Soutaichio turns his back.

'Let the Ryoka go back. Keep Captain Kurosaki in the cells of the Second. He awaits a retrial.'

Everyone watches the Soutaichio leave.

Isshin turns and hugs the Fifth. The Fifth doesn't protest the embrace as she seems to relax. Then she pushes him a way.

'Ichigo.' Kurosaki pushes his father away, and goes to talk to Kuchiki. 'Yuzu.' The third Captain is holding her sister's hand, and looking at each member of her family anxiously. Making a decision, she launches herself into the waiting arms of her father.

With that one action all of the tension in the room between the Captains and the Kurosaki family disappears. The atmosphere becomes lighter, as Arisawa lowers the Butterfly knife and starts a conversation grudgingly with Abarai. Kojima gets off Kira's back and starts a conversation with the last male Captain whose name was never said.

'Come on Karin, hug your Daddy.' Isshin says, he has looped an arm around his wife who is not struggling as much as before. Another arm has caught Kurosaki and the Third Captain.

'Hell no Goat Chin.' She says from beside him. He looks down at her, and she smiles at him in a lopsided way. 'Hey Orihime-chan!' she says, and Inoue comes to her side from Ishida's. 'Heal Toushirou please.' She says.

'Of course Karin-chan.' Inoue's hand trace each wound which glows and then heals itself gently.

He thanks her, and she smiles, before skipping to Ishida.

'Thank you.' He tells her.

'Don't thank me.' She tells him.

He wants to talk to her, but he thinks that words would make this moment awkward. He doesn't think about it, but he takes her hand in his. This maneuver is easy and simple, and it doesn't scare him like it does when he thinks about holding Hinamori hand.

'All Ryoka are departing in two minutes' Ishida announces.

'Name your blade and become stronger.' She says quietly, and looks him in the eye.

He is memorized by blue eyes.

'When you're dead, find me.' she lets go of his hand. 'Goodbye Toushirou.'

The Soul Society disappears from his eyes, and all he sees are blue eyes.

* * *

He sees blue eyes every waking moment of the day. Her eyes haunt him every step, and he tries to forget her in the months that pass.

He busies himself with school, training and Hinamori but cannot name his sword yet.

Not for a lack of trying though.

'…Hyorinmaru' Hinamori says.

'What?' He blinks.

'Hyorinmaru. It's a poem about an ice dragon we're studying in English' she tells him 'In the dragon's cave/Full of Snow and Ice/ He has the Power to save/The princess's life/ and the Mighty dragon of snow and ice/Dragon gives a roar/As he stirs the frozen heavens/Hyorinmaru.' Hinamori quotes and smiles at him.

He smiles softly at her brown eyes.

'Hyorinmaru' He repeats.

_Fin_

* * *

A/N Well it's done. Thank you for joining me on this ride. I have completed my first non one shot story, and really…well. I'm taking a small break, and then I've got something else planned coming soon.


End file.
